eunoia
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Jimin melihat anak kecil yang berlari dalam kilatan matanya. [BTS Fanfiction. YoonMin]


"Datang lagi, Park?"

Jimin meringis kecil, lalu terkekeh kikuk ketika sore pertama hari itu ia disambut dengan sapaan manis dari seorang Kim Taehyung dan raut wajahnya yang sok polos dengan satu alis terangkat. Bukannya Jimin tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung mencoba mentertawakannya. Ia tahu, sungguh. Hanya saja, Jimin terlalu malu untuk mengaku dan itu membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Hai, Tae."

Alih-alih membalasnya dengan cengiran yang sama, Taehyung malah mendengus geli. Jahat, astaga.

"Kalau kau mencari—"

"Ah! Baiklah, baiklah, aku tahu," potong Jimin panik. Lantas mendorong pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang tunggu dan taman belakang sekolah, "tidak perlu berbicara dengan suara keras seperti itu juga, dasar bodoh."

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh," protes Taehyung sebal, tapi tidak mencoba menghentikan Jimin. "Lagi pula, aku kan hanya memberi informasi. Siapa tahu kau butuh, _meh._ "

Jimin tergelak. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu,"

Taehyung menirukan gerak muntah dengan pura-pura.

"Tapi, kau jelas tahu siapa aku, Taehyung-ah,"

Bahu berkedik tak acuh. " _Whatever._ Dasar kau _stalker_ kelas ikan teri. Sudah, ya. Aku harus mengurus anak-anak di ruang bermain, dasar bocah tidak bisa diam. Kapan mereka dewasa, sih?"

"Seperti kau tidak pernah menjadi bocah saja," ketika Taehyung hendak membalas, Jimin kembali menyela. "Omong-omong, tadi Jungkook menanyakanmu di kampus."

Taehyung terbatuk, lalu mengalihkan fokus pandangannya dan segera berlalu.

"Berisik."

"Wajahmu merah, Tae."

"Pergi sana dan temui saja Yoongi-hyung! Husssh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Eunoia"**

 **Disclaimer :** BTS bukan punya saya, haha 8"D miris, emang. Kecuali ceritanya. Dan lagi, saya jatuh sama kopel YoonMin dengan segala kesinisan Yoongi yang bikin _meltin_ g/GAK.

 **Warning :** keju. Serius. Kadang cerita _cheessy_ itu mengingatkan saya sama kisah cinta saya yang gak ada ujungnya/APAAN. Maaf, ehe. Awalnya pengen dibuat kookv … sih. Tapi, ah sudahlah. _Btw,_ judulnya gak nyambung, ya?

 **Pair :** _kindergartenteacher!Yoongi. College!Jimin_. ( _I know it,_ mungkin aneh kalo Yoongi jadi guru TK tapi gimana lagi, sebenernya saya sendiri yang pengen jadi guru TK/oiii).

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _Orang bilang, kau bisa tahu ia seorang guru taman kanak-kanak dari gerakan matanya_ ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Min Yoongi namanya.

Kali pertama Jimin bertemu dengan pemuda galak tapi sekaligus manis seperti gula itu adalah ketika ia berkunjung ke sebuah taman kanak-kanak di mana Taehyung bekerja sebagai pekerja sambilan. Mungkin aneh mendengar mahasiswa jurusan sastra macam Taehyung yang aneh itu bisa menjadi seorang guru (apalagi mengurusi bocah kecil yang berisik dan tidak bisa diam, mirip sepertinya), tapi karena pemilik taman kanak-kanak yang dimaksud adalah paman dan bibinya, Taehyung rela membantu.

Lalu, suatu siang di saat Jimin terpaksa mengantarkan kamus besar milik sahabatnya yang ceroboh itu, ia melihat Min Yoongi. Berdiri di antara kerumunan bocah-bocah, berusaha mengulas senyum tipis—tipis sekali—di balik gurat wajahnya yang datar dan terkesan dingin.

Ada yang bilang, itu bisa disebut _love at first sight_. Tapi rasanya terdengar konyol. Dan klise.

Namun, persetan dengan hal klise, Jimin terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta.

"Serius, Jimin. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau kau lebih cepat tua karena terlalu sering datang kemari,"

Cara bicaranya memang menusuk, tapi elegan di saat bersamaan. Jimin kerap kali beterima kasih kepada Taehyung karena sudah mengenalkan dirinya kepada Min Yoongi sehingga mereka bisa berbincang seperti ini.

"Menurutmu begitu, _Hyung_?" Jimin terkekeh renyah sambil melemparkan bola karet kecil ke dalam kardus terdekat. "Tapi sampai sekarang wajahku masih tetap sama, sepertinya."

Yoongi mendengus, ia mengambil mobil mainan yang berserakan, rubik mini tidak jauh darinya, dan sebuah sekop kecil juga ember yang tertimbun di dalam kotak pasir, sebelum akhirnya dimasukkan ke dalam kardus yang sama.

"Mengaca sana, baru berkomentar soal dirimu sendiri,"

" _Aiish,_ itu tidak perlu." Jimin mengibaskan sebelah tangan. " _Hyung_ sendiri, kenapa tidak tua-tua padahal sering dibuat frustasi oleh bocah kecil? Banyak lagi."

" _Yak!_ " bola basket ringan dilemparkan, sukses mengundang gaduhan samar ketika bola itu berhasil mengenai pelipis kiri Jimin. "Jaga bicaramu, dasar orang kurang kerjaaan."

"Astaga, _Hyung_ ," Jimin menebar miris. "Kenapa _Hyung_ dan Taehyung senang sekali membuliku, sih? Kalian sama-sama tak ada bedanya."

"Aku membuli karena sebuah alasan, tidak seperti Taehyung yang senang membuli karena sifat aliennya. Lagi pula, kau sering datang kemari dan tidak melakukan apa-apa itu bisa dibilang apa lagi selain kurang kerjaan?"

Yah, seperti inilah Min Yoongi. Dan Jimin tidak pernah dibuat protes karenanya. Taehyung mungkin bisa saja mengeluh soal karakter rekan kerjanya yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan, tapi Jimin berbeda. Atau, perlukah ia menyebut dirinya seorang melankolis karena Yoongi? _Meh_ , entahlah.

"Bukannya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sih," sahut Jimin kemudian, membantu Yoongi mengangkat kardus besar untuk disimpan di sudut ruang bermain utama. Ia mendorong pintu kaca dengan tumit kaki kanan, lalu berjalan mundur dengan hati-hati sedangkan Yoongi mengikuti di seberangnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Park Jimin? Menjadi _bodyguard_ -nya Kim Taehyung?"

Jimin meringis. "Aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya, _Hyung_."

Yoongi mencibir kecil, setelah itu terkekeh samar. "Kau aneh."

"Tapi tidak seaneh Taehyung," kardus berhasil diletakkan, lantas didorong hingga tersembunyi di balik lemari yang tertutup agar terlihat rapi. "Dan aku memiliki hal yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan di sini daripada harus menjadi _bodyguard_ alien itu."

"Dan itu adalah?"

Sudut bibir Jimin tertarik usil, juga misterius. " _Hyung_ bisa menebaknya."

"Malas."

Jimin tertawa. "Omong-omong, ada waktu setelah ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada?"

"Kudengar, ada menu baru di kafe depan toko bunga itu. Berminat mampir?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bukan maksud Yoongi kurang peka, tapi ketika ia mendengar hal itu langsung dari mulut Taehyung dan Jimin jadi jarang datang minggu-minggu terakhir ini, entah mengapa Yoongi jadi sebal sendiri mendengarnya.

" _Hyung_ , serius, wajahmu itu menakuti murid-murid kecilku—aw! Itu sakit! Kenapa memukulku segala, _eoh_?"

Tidak ada balasan, Yoongi malas meladeni rekan kerja mirip bocah yang satu itu. Ia seolah pura-pura tidak mendengar dan memilih fokus untuk mencatat hasil pembelajaraan selama satu bulan. Malam sudah tiba, tapi Yoongi sengaja berlarut-larut di taman kanak-kanak dan menemani Taehyung meski secara tidak sengaja. Taehyung itu, kalau sudah di akhir pekan dan lupa mengerjakan tugas kampusnya, dia bisa sampai menginap di ruang kerja dan pulang keesokan harinya. Merepotkan, memang.

"Tadi si kecil Hyoin saja bertanya padaku," Taehyung memajukan bibirnya dan meniru suara gadis kecil. " _Oppa, aku jadi takut karena Yoongi-oppa jarang tersenyum. Oppa tahu kenapa?_ "

Mereka memang guru, tapi anak-anak lebih senang memanggil _Oppa_ dibandingkan _Saem_. Semua guru tidak protes, terlebih Taehyung dan rasa cintanya terhadap anak kecil. Dasar pedofil, terserah kalau Taehyung marah jika mendengar hal ini. Yoongi tidak peduli.

"Katakan pada mereka kondisiku tidak baik," ujar Yoongi datar, "dan berhenti berbicara dengan suara aneh itu, Taehyung. Menjijikan."

"Jahatnyaaaa," rengek Taehyung, melupakan sejenak layar laptop dan dokumen tugas kampusnya. "Ternyata benar, _Hyung_ hanya kurang peka. Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau _Hyung_ _badmood_ akhir-akhir ini karena Jimin tidak pernah datang, eh?"

Yoongi tertegun. Taehyung sudah mengatai dirinya kurang peka sejak kemarin dan itu membuatnya kesal. Namun saat ini, tepat satu sosok yang sudah lama belum dilihat Yoongi sampai saat ini terselip dalam percakapan mereka, ia terpaksa tidak protes. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Yoongi tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi perkataan Taehyung cukup memberikan efek yang besar.

"Jangan konyol." Yoongi berkata sinis, tapi Taehyung mendengar sisi penasaran dalam nada suaranya. "Aku seperti ini bukan karena Jimin, Taehyung-ah. Berhenti mengkhayal."

Tak ada balasan setelah itu. Taehyung menopangkan dagu dengan sebelah tangan, mengamati Yoongi dari sudut matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya cepat. Yoongi, yang sudah hafal dengan tabiat rekan kerja sekaligus anak didiknya itu, tidak mengacuhkannya dan membiarkan hening menyelimuti atmosfer di sekeliling mereka.

Diam-diam, Yoongi meyakinkan dalam hati. Terserah dengan spekulasi Kim Taehyung, terserah dengan _mood_ -nya yang kurang baik akhir-akhir ini, ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya jauh-jauh. Dan terserah pula soal Park Jimin dengan batang hidungnya yang tidak pernah kelihatan lagi, termasuk beberapa pesan singkat dan nihil sebuah balasan.

Satu pengecualian untuk kondisinya sekarang, Yoongi harus memperbaiki sikapnya di depan murid-murid kecilnya. Bisa gawat jika mereka pergi menjauh dan ia sudah tidak lagi dianggap guru, itu menyakitkan—terus terang saja.

"Kalau _Hyung_ ingin tahu, Jimin hanya sedang disibukkan dengan projek di kampusnya." Suara Taehyung memecah keheningan. "Kenapa tidak coba ditelepon saja?"

Gelengan pelan dari Yoongi cukup untuk menjawab semuanya. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

" _Well,_ kalau boleh berkomentar, mungkin Jimin sedikit mengharapkannya?"

Ketika Yoongi mendongak dan ia bermaksud bertanya lebih jauh, Taehyung sudah kembali terlarut dengan tumpukan tugas dan hening kembali datang.

 **.**

* * *

 _Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep—_

* * *

 **.**

" _Oppa!_ Mainkan sebuah lagu, ya? Ya? Ya? Ayolah, aku ingin melihat Tae-oppa bermain piano lagiiiiiii!"

"Jungkook-oppa, apa _Oppa_ pernah melihat Tae-oppa bermain piano?"

" _Saeeeeeem,_ kenapa tidak main bola di luar saja?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku— _yak!_ Jungkook! Berhenti menyeretku! Aku tidak ingin bermain piano di depan—oh oh! Kenapa tidak minta dimainkan oleh Yoongi-hyung saja? Atagaaa."

"Ikuti permintaan muridmu, Taehyung."

"Oi!"

Semenjak frekuensi kemunculan pemuda tinggi itu bertambah, Yoongi jadi tidak terlalu kesulitan menangani permintaan murid-muridnya jika sudah merengek soal bermain piano. Bukannya apa, Yoongi pernah berkata bahwa lagu yang bisa dimainkan olehnya tidak jauh dari _twinkle-twinkle little star_ dan _mary have a little lamb_. Tetapi, memang sifat dasarnya anak kecil, sulit meminta pengertian kepada mereka. Beruntunglah Taehyung bisa menggantikan dan kehadiran pemuda bernama Jungkook itu cukup untuk membuat segalanya tampak lebih mudah. Ia jahat, terserah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Duduk yang manis, aku akan bermain."

"Yeaaaaay!"

Yoongi tersenyum dalam hati. Tak ada yang tahu ia selalu suka terhadap situasi seperti ini. Ia akan mengintip di balik kaca jendela besar yang memisahkan ruang musik dan ruang jaga, di mana ia bisa mengawasi semuanya dengan mudah. Lalu, Taehyung yang memegang kendali. Menikmati setiap detiknya begitu kesepuluh jemari selesai diposisikan di atas tuts dan nada mengalun dengan merdu, menjadi pianis dadakan dengan kepala-kepala kecil itu mendongak; memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub. Terkadang Yoongi sempat memejamkan mata untuk menghayati setiap tuts yang ditekan dan alunan lembut yang terdengar.

"Menikmati sekali, eh?"

Dua sekon, Yoongi tersentak pelan dan menoleh secepat mungkin.

Tak pernah sekali pun—dalam teritori sudut hatinya—ia berharap akan menemukan Park Jimin datang dan mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini; tampak bodoh dengan permainan piano Taehyung dan melihat sisi lemahnya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut bergabung di sana, _Hyung_?" tanya Jimin, seakan ia tidak menyadari reaksi Yoongi. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping pemuda Min itu, di atas kursi panjang yang tidak terpisahkan oleh jarak apa pun. Kecuali jika Yoongi yang membuatnya sendiri.

Mata mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

" _Hyung_ bisa menebaknya," suara kekehan terdengar. Renyah, renyah sekali.

"Tidak lucu," Yoongi mencibir. "Hilang begitu saja dan tiba-tiab datang dengan tidak jelas."

"Oh? Apa ini? _Hyung_ merindukan—duh! Jangan menjitak kepalaku. Aku lelah sekali, tahu."

Tapi Min Yoongi memang tidak bodoh. Ia bisa langsung tahu bahwa Jimin memang terlihat kelelahan dari cara bagaimana pemuda itu bernapas dengan terengah-engah dan wajah yang kusut. Ada lingkar hitam di bawah kedua matanya. Tidak jelas, namun tetap saja terlihat.

"Kalau lelah, kenapa malah berkunjung?"

" _Well,_ entahlah." Tanpa meminta izin atau sekadar mendengar protes, Jimin segera mengubah posisi duduk menjadi tidur telentang; dua kaki ditekuk dengan tangan disimpan di atas perut dan ia menjadikan kedua paha Yoongi sebagai bantal kepalanya.

"Hei, hei, apa yang—"

"Sebentar saja, _Hyung_. Aku butuh istirahat." Jimin memejamkan mata. Menikmati aroma dari serat-serat pakaian Yoongi dan bau tubuhnya; _campuran lemon dan serbuk mint_. "Aku sudah rela datang kemari dan _Hyung_ tidak ingin memberiku bonus sedikit saja?"

Yoongi hampir mendengus. Berusaha menyangkal kalau pipinya tiba-tiba merona—mungkin. _Heck_ , laki-laki tidak boleh seperti itu, gah!

"Bonus seperti apa yang kau inginkan, huh?"

Kelopak mata kembali dibuka. Cukup membuat Jimin terkejut ketika Yoongi menunduk dan jarak di antara mereka tidak bisa dikatakan jauh. Mata mereka bertemu, mengirimkan pesan tersirat di balik degup jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah itu milik Jimin, atau pun Yoongi.

Dan Jimin seolah melihat anak kecil yang berlari dalam kilatan matanya.

"Simpel saja, _Hyung_."

Hela napas berhembus pelan. "Katakan."

Jimin mengulas senyum tipis, simpul, namun penuh akan emosi dan kelembutan yang tersembunyi. Seolah memiliki sihir tersendiri sehingga Yoongi terpana dalam setiap detik yang melaju.

Perlahan, Jimin mengangkat sebelah tangan. Sengaja meletakkan kelima jarinya di sekitar tengkuk Yoongi lalu menariknya sepelan mungkin sambil berkata;

"… kencan denganku akhir pekan ini, Min Yoongi."

Ucapannya itu ditutup dengan tarikan lembut sampai bibir bertemu dalam satu kecupan panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sender : Tae**

 _Rencanamu berhasil, Jim. Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi-hyung terlihat_ badmood _dan sering uring-uringan karena kau jarang datang. Dan percayalah, kenapa aku terus yang harus menjadi pelampiasan marahnya? T^T_

 _Untuk itu, besok datanglah ke TK dan temui Yoongi-hyung!_

 _Kalau bisa, nyatakan perasaanmu dengan cepat, dasar bodoh!_

 _Aku malas kalau terus menjadi korban_ badmood _-nya =.= mengerikan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N :** terima kasih sudah membaca, ehe. Kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


End file.
